My Broken Life
by BeautifullyDamagedSimplyMe
Summary: Jasper and his parents experience a terrible wreckage, leaving Jasper in a coma. When he wakes up, he finds that everything has changed, and it's a new start for him, whether he wants to or not. Along the way, he will experience, love, hate, lust, fear and every feeling a human can experience but should never have too. Come and see Jasper's new life, that is waiting to explode.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I just recently got back to liking Twilight. I used to love it and then I saw Twilight the movie and got so disappointethat I gave up on it. , I saw Breaking Dawn part 2 and now I'm obsessed! Here is my first Twilight story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters, it all belongs to Stephenie Meyers.**

* * *

**_My old life_****.**

I miss my old life. No I'm not reincarnated or anything supernatural, although that would be pretty awesome! Although, I think I would make a kick ass vampire! No my life was a hell of a lot better than how it is now. It was a time, where I was happy being a teenager, being reckless but smart, I was finding myself. My parents allowed me to choose my path without dictating which road to take.

Everything changed when my parents were killed in a horrific car accident, which I was also part of. My parents were the best of the best. I know many people say that but it's the truth, they listened and sheltered me but were also honest and never bullshitted me.

My mother was an extremely caring who loved children, she was a kindergarten teacher, but unfortunately she couldnt having any of her own. On my 10th birthday, William and Eleanor Whitlock told me I was adopted. I didn't scream or throw a tantrum, I simply said "thank you" and gave them the biggest hug that I could master. I know that's not the typical reaction, but my parents taught me that everything in life happens for a reason and when it's bad, you just have to take it by the bulls horn... It's a Texas thing.

It was a hot and dry Sunday afternoon, typical Texas weather. We had just come out of the theater, we had watched Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. Every Sunday, my parents and I have our family bonding time, its a great day to relax and to catch up on the prior week events. Some kids hate spending time with their parents and may find them embarrassing but I just don't see them that way. They're like my best friends but I know where the boundaries are.

My dad was driving and my mom was changing the tune on the radio, when I heard tires screeching in front of us. "Hold on Ellie! Jasper make sure you have your seatbelt on!" My dad huffed, trying to concentrate when all of a sudden, I was jerked up and retracted by my seatbelt. I smashed my head on the window and my wrist was aching like a bitch.

The last thing I remember seeing, was the cornfield and thinking why did it seem so far. That's when my new life started, I just hadn't known it yet.

* * *

**What do you think? I can take all sorts of criticism, I promise :) Anyways, I hope everyone enjoys this story and reviews. Have a great day! There really isn't a timeline, but you can say its summer of 2007.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Fucking Christ! I feel like I been stomp by the whole rodeo crew. My head is throbbing and I can barely move my hand. Damn I won't be able to try out in time for baseball because of the accident... The accident! Mom and dad! I shot up from the bed, only to be pushed down by some nurse named Angie. "It's okay, relax while I get the doctor. Try not to make big movements." She gave me a sweet smile and left.

I did as she told me, but I couldn't get my parents out of my mind. Where are they? This room seemed too small to have another companion, so my parents are likely together in another room being treated. The doctor entered and I barely noticed, "Hey there Jasper, I'm Dr. Cullen. Do you know what day it is?" What hospital am I in? Of course, I know what day it is!

"Its Sunday, the 15th. Where are my parents? I want to see them." I had a bad feeling deep inside and I couldn't shake. Dr. Cullen wrinkled his forehead; he has something to tell me, he's sadden by it. I've been told I'm good at reading emotions, it comes in handy.

He cleared his throat, but here goes nothing. "Jasper, it's not Sunday the 15. It's Wednesday the 18th..." I proceed to cut him off, "Okay so I've been unconscious for almost 3 days? Where are my parents, I need to see them." Dr. Cullen took a deep breath and his eyes looks sad, I'm afraid to hear what he's going to say next. "I'm sorry son but there was nothing that the doctors could have done to save them, the accident..." I was lost in crazy daze, "I'm not your son! William and Eleanor were my parents and I want to see them now!" I know I was being rude and shouldn't have reacted the way I did, but hell my parents are dead and I want to say goodbye. "I'm sorry jasper but you cannot see them at this moment."

"And why the hell can't I?" I'm about to lose my fucking mind. Who in the hell does this guy think he is, forbidding me from seeing my parents? "Tears start streaming done my face and I start having problem breathing."Jesus! Jasper take small breath at a time... Yes like that... Jasper the reason you can't see your parents is because you're not in Texas anymore." He stopped to take a good look at me, I feel like a wimp. I tried to come down, all Dr. Cullen is trying to do is help me, "If I'm not in Texas then where am I?" Dr. Cullen has these deep blue eyes that probably sparkles when he laughs but at this moment there is no sign of it.

"You were transferred to Forks, after the passing of your parents, social services were called and they found the closet living relatives..." I cut him off confused, "I don't have any living relatives. My parents were both an only child and my grandparents died years ago." I see him trying to think what to say next, "I don't know how to say this to you, but your parents aren't..."

"Aren't my "real" parents I know, they told me when I was 10." Apparently, I'm making it harder for Dr. Cullen even though he hasn't brought to my attention. He let out a breath and ran his fingers through his blonde hair; he gave a nervous chuckle, "Good I didn't want to be the one to tell you." I gave him a small smile. "Since your parents didn't have any other living relatives, social services decided to contact your birth parents and asked them if they wanted to take you back..." I blew up like a fucking bull, "Take me back? What am I a dog that needs to be returned? Why would my birth parents want me now, if they gave me away?"

I knew this must make Dr. Cullen feel terrible, I can sense it. "Your birth father said it wasn't his choice to give you away. He wants to make things right with you." I'm exhausted, this is too much to take in. "What about my birth mother? Why does she want me now, is she crawling with guilt?" Hi's expression was apologetic, ah crap, what now, "Jasper, she died a few years ago." I should have stopped when I had the chance.

"Is that why I was transferred here? Because Forks is nowhere near Houston. It was easier to get me to my birth father?" Dr. Cullen looked surprised, "You're pretty alert for someone who was unconscious for 3 days. And yes that's why you're here. Jasper I'm extremely sorry that you couldn't say goodbye to your parents but if it makes it any better, the person that caused the accident is being charged for manslaughter." He stopped to look at me, to see my reaction. "Good, now he or she can suffer with what they did."

I took a glance out the window and it was raining. Such a gloomy day, a perfect match with how I'm feeling now. Dr. Cullen went to leave the room and my voice startled him, "What's my biological father name?"

"It's Daniel Hale."

I did not know it yet, but it was a name that I will soon learn to despise.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Hope everyone had a happy new year and a very merry Christmas! Hope you enjoy this chapter! And remember please review! Thank you Nympha Fluminis for following!**

* * *

Dr. Cullen left to go treat his other patients. I kind of miss his company, he was honest. I know I don't know him but I can feel that his intentions are good; mom always said I was good at reading people. I can't stop thinking about my parents. They didn't deserve to die, I mean, not this way. You're supposed to die old in your sleep, not in a destructive car accident. They were only 45 years old and now they can't even see me become a man or see me get married, they get to see nothing.

To make matters worse, my birth mother is gone too! I deep down, always wanted to know my biological parents because I was curious, I _am _curious. But, I never wanted to hurt my parent's feelings, so I never brought it up. Damn, I didn't even ask Dr. Cullen for her name, doesn't matter; he probably didn't even know her.

I looked out the window, it's still raining. I wonder if my friends back home will miss me. I'll give Peter a call later. Peter is my best friend, he's pretty cool. We've known each other forever. We've join karate together, practiced baseball for the upcoming school year, and learned to play the guitar and piano. Peter's girlfriend Charlotte, is awesome, she usually joins us on our charades.

After a long while of thinking, I fell asleep and wasn't woken until 2, when I heard my name being called softly, I opened my eyes and for a minute I thought I was in my room, and then I remembered where I was. "Hey Jasper, how are you feeling?" He stated with his gentle demeanor, I admire how he speaks to me; it's not _at_ me but _to_ me. "I'm fine. I just miss my parents. I know they wouldn't like me to dread on them. My dad would most likely tell me '_Quit your sappin' Jazzie, shit happens. Just be grateful with what you have left and make the best of it.' _"I chuckled, "It's pretty corny but my dad was the definition of corny, he was a goofball. My mom was one too, but not like my dad." I sigh. Dr. Cullen posture was unnatural, I could tell, in his eyes wasn't pity, it was filled with sorrow.

"So what's new Doc? What is there to do here at rainy Forks?" Dr. Cullen laughed but it didn't reach his eyes. "It's almost never sunny here, but it's not bad. This is a small town, everyone knows each other or of each other, it has its ups and downs. There are many extramural activities. My sons are trying out for the baseball team…" My face lit up like a Christmas tree. "You like baseball?" I nodded like a stupid bobble head, he smiles, "Maybe, you can try out for the team?" My eyes glistened with a few tears, "Thank you, Sir." He looked a bit confused, "For what?" Staring right into his perfect eyes, "No other Doctor would sit here talking to a kid, much less speak to them like a real person." He smiled, and I think I saw a gleam.

"You're welcome Jasper. Um Jasper?" His calm tone was replaced by a nervous one. "Daniel is on his way to pick you up." He stared at me, like if he's waiting for me to explode or something. "It's official now," I stare into Dr. Cullen's blue eyes. "My parents are truly dead and my new life is with some complete stranger, who help create me, how mess up is that?" A tear slid down my face and I quickly wiped it.

"Jasper, I know it must be hard for you. If you ever need someone to talk to, here's card and the numbers where you can reach me at. Your clothes were ruined in the accident, so my wife took the liberty in buying you some new clothes." I hadn't noticed the bag on the table; I was amazed and grateful for this kindly act, "Thank you, Sir. But your wife didn't have to this." Dr. Cullen smiled and his eyes shined like an exploding star, "My wife is something else, she's always willing to lend a hand. But that's Esme, she has a heart of gold." He looked at his watch then at me, "Jasper, it's almost time for you to leave, get dressed and I'll be back within 10 minutes to get you." He had left his card on the table next to the bag. I retrieve the bag and start getting dressed. Holy mother of God, these clothes are nice! There are good quality clothes.

I'm wearing a black button down Roar Spectrum shirt with Joe's Brixton indigo jeans and black cowboy boots and black belt. I cannot believe someone I didn't know would do this for me. I made sure I pocketed Dr. Cullen's or shall I say Carlisle, what kind of name is that? Who am I to judge, my name is Jasper Whitlock, I sound like someone in the Confederate Army!

I sat on the bed trying to imagine how my new life is going to be. The door opens and Dr. Cullen signals me to go. We're walking down the hall, I see the patients, who were in way worse conditions than I. I didn't know that Dr. Cullen had stopped and I of course rammed into him, he slightly turned and smirked and continue talking to the person at the front desk.

"Hey Carlisle. Sorry I'm late, there was an accident on the way here. Nothing big, just a fender bender, but you know people are nosy and delay traffic." This man was tall, muscular with dirty blonde hair and hazel green eyes replicable to mine. Dr. Cullen gives him a friendly greeting, "Hey Daniel!" He turned to me gently and said, "Jasper, this is Daniel Hale, your birth father." I saw that he held his breathe, waiting to see if I erupt or I don't know go on a killing spree.

I take out my good hand and say, "Nice to meet you Sir." He smirked at me, "Wow, you look just like Rebecca, except you have my eyes." I don't know why but that ticked me off, I don't care that he didn't know that I was given away. I don't want to be compared to a stranger, especially now, considering the circumstances. "Uh, maybe you can show me a picture of her?" I see from the corner of my eyes Dr. Cullen's expression, apparently I'm an unusual character… I get that a lot.

Next thing I know, I'm in a bright red Audi, with some stranger named Daniel Hale. Well this should be fun.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Hope you guys are enjoying this. Thank you Alec' .Demon for adding this story to your fav's! I would enjoy if anyone can give me some feedback on this story, what's missing or anything that you guys can criticize or praise. Anyways on with the story.**

**Once again I do not own Twilight, just the fabrication of this story. Also, all mistakes are my own, as I do not have a beta.**

* * *

The ride with Daniel was a bit awkward; we didn't know what to say. After all, we barely know each other, so far what we've got is, he's my birth father, we have the same color eyes, except he came to realize my eyes changes color, looking at times like Rebecca's.

Daniel gave me the grand tour when we arrived to my new home; to me home is still in Texas. The tour wasn't too bad, I got my own room, it looks pretty neat, I guess I'm lucky to be here. I had a good size bed, the walls was this marine blue and a wicked walk in closet. I came downstairs to glance around, I walk towards the fireplace, which is filled with pictures. I pick up a frame of a young girl that looks almost identical to me, except her eyes are so blue, almost violet.

"That's Rosalie," I jump at the sound of Daniel's voice. He laughs, "Sorry boy, I didn't mean to startle you. But that picture you're holding, that Rosalie, your twin." I almost dropped it, my what?!

"Yea, she should be home soon, she's out with her boyfriend." I caught a quick look of his face and apparently, he didn't approve of Rosalie's boyfriend. I'm stunned, I have a sister, not only a sister but my twin! How great is that! I was an only child growing up but I remember always wanting a brother. It took my parents to die in order to get that wish, except now it's a bit better, I have a twin.

"Hey listen Jasper, Look I have to head back to work, it's quite busy this time of year. Get acquainted with your new house." He grabbed his coat and left. My new house, I can't get used to that. I kept roaming around, looking at the pictures and décor of the place, it's not like I can do anything else, I don't know where things go! I can't even find the remote control for the tv.

After an hour had passed, I hear someone unlocking the door, it can't be Daniel he basically just left. The door opens confirming who it was. The same girl from the picture, Rosalie. She enters rather quickly and hangs her keys on the hook. She turns around and shrieks when she sees me.

"Dear God, you scared the crap out of me." Her eyebrows were perfectly arched and one was raised, confused. I shuffled nervously well here goes nothing. "Hi Rosalie, I don't know if Daniel told you but, I'm Jasper."

She scoffs, "Ha! Leave it to him to surprise me with a stranger. What do you want? Because I bet what you want, I can't give you, or shall I say won't." Alrighty then, now I'm fucking confused. "Um, he didn't tell you about me?" Her eyes soften a bit, she looks like she was thinking, "Wait did you say Jasper?" Her eyes were filling with tears and her lip started quivering, I nod, "Yes ma'am, Jasper Whitlock." She looks scared and it's scaring me!

"How does Daniel know about you? Mom kept it a… Um… how did you get here?" She glances at me from head to toe, she notices my cast and the scratches from the accident. "I was in an accident with my parents back in Texas, um they didn't make it…,"she gasps and holds a hand to her mouth, "I was brought here while I was still unconscious, I was in a coma for a few days. I was told, since I have no living relatives that they called my birth father to see if he was interested in getting me back. Jeez, I feel like a dog in the pound. And well here I am." I look at her eyes and see sorrow and guilt.

"I'm, sorry Jasper, I didn't know. Daniel didn't inform me," she lets out a sarcastic laugh, "that's just like him. He loves the element of surprise. I'm sorry about your parents Jasper, I bet they were good people." She sends me an apologetic smile, I reply, "They were the best."

We're just two stranger standing in the living room, staring. It really can't get more awkward than this. Rosalie clears her throat, "What are you into?" "What is there to do in this town?" We simultaneously asked, we laughed. She started speaking, "Now that was eerie." Her eyes are so beautiful, I can't stop staring… not in that incestuous way, that's just gross.

"Daniel can't stop staring either," for some reason that disturbs me, "I have my… I mean our mother eyes, well almost, mom had violet eyes, just like Elizabeth Taylor. I have a combination of both, and I see you do too, except, yours are mostly like Daniels." I don't know why but I don't like that comparison, all I'm getting from Rosalie is hatred towards Daniel. "You don't like Daniel?" She looks surprised that I caught the slips, "I guess you can say that I was a momma's girl." She gives me a set of her pearly whites, trying to charm me.

"So what are you into Jasper?" We're walking towards the kitchen, she opens the fridge and grabs two Mountain Dews, "That's my favorite soda." She smiles and nods, "Mines too." I have a twin, how unreal is that? Then it dawn me, I was the unwanted one, the one given away. I shook my head, I can't think this way, it was the best decision that could have been made, then I wouldn't have met my parents. I heard a voice talking, "Are you okay?" Her face had real concern written all over it, I grin, "Just thinking… Um I like baseball, I was planning to practice all summer, but the accident happened. I couldn't take it anymore, I let out sob.

Poor Rosalie looked like a deer caught in the headlights. She grabs my hands and whispers, "It's okay to cry, but remember, crying doesn't bring them back." I listen to her words, and I can't help but feel connected to her already.

"My boyfriend is on the school's team, so is his brother. They're pretty damn good, I bet we can help you when your wrist heals." She has a genuine smile, wait, she said we. "We?" She laughed again, it's a pretty sound but I doubt she often express it, "Jasper, I may look materialistic and superficial but I like, no, I love baseball and my guilty pleasure is fixing up cars," Wow, she's filled with surprises, she continued, "But Daniel doesn't want people to know his girl can do things better than any other man."

She looked annoyed. "So I take it Daniel's a sexist?" She huffs, "You can say that." She gets up and walks towards the cabinets and reaches for some pots and pans, "What's you favorite meal? I bet I can cook it." Her eyes twinkles, "actually not really, cooking really isn't my specialty." I laugh of all things. "If you want I can help, my mother taught me to cook." Rosalie catches her breathe and bites her lips, "That's awesome, what can you cook?"

"Pretty much anything, do you have shrimp? We can make fettuccini alfredo." She walks towards the freezer, takes out the shrimp and starts defrosting it, "Sounds like a plan." We get to work. But I can't shake my parents away, I know they would want me to make the best of things with Rosalie and Daniel. I still don't know much about Daniel and from the vibes I keep getting from Rosalie, I don't think I want to. "So Rosalie, What does Daniel do? This house is extravagant." She was chopping some garlic, and set it aside, "He's a man of many talents. He owns a body shop, boxing studio and he sells medical supplies around the world. He makes great cash and he sees that we are a representation of that. He bought me a BMW M3 convertible in red of course. Daniel cares about his reputation and wants us to live in his shadow." She hesitated, as she didn't know how to word what she wanted to say next, " Jasper, please don't piss him off. He's unpredictable." We didn't say much after that.

Dinner was ready, table was set, "Is there anything else, you need me to do?" She sighed and heard the door unlocking, "Remember what I said Jasper. Don't get in his way." Then Daniel entered the kitchen and Rosalie turned giving him, what seems a loving hug and peck on the cheek.

We sat at the table, everything served and looking delicious, "Daniel, I just wanted to say thank you, for taking me in." He a Cheshire grin, "If it wasn't for Rebecca, you would have been here the whole time." Rosalie stiffens at the mention of her mother; she goes unnoticed by him. And I think she prefers it that way.


End file.
